Mafia World
by Neko-VongolaPrimo
Summary: Law and Ace are undercover Agent's which accepted a complicated job. Everyone knows that the Whitbeard and Akagami Famiglia are behind the numerous murder of "corrupted" politicians and humans in general but they never could find any evidence beside one connection they both had. Law's and Ace's job is it to expose the whole gang to the public. AcexLuffy, ZoroxSan eventual KidxLaw
1. Meeting the Straw Hat's

This will probably be a story with more than one chapter because I liked the idea after I read some mafia AU! fanfics! I mean come on the idea is just awesome x3

Well then a little brief up for you guys.

This will be a Ace x Luffy, Zoro x Sanji pair fic, so if you don't like that don't read it. I'm still playing with the thought of letting Thatch survive in this and pair him up with Marco~

Meh well I'll see when I write out the chapters~

Well then I hope you have fun reading this xD

"..." = Talking

/.../ = Thinking

_Blablabla = Flashbacks/Memories_

Meeting the Straw Hats

When Ace and Law decided to take this job and go undercover they didn't expect to grow attached to the mafia families at all, they all treated them like one of their own and it made them feel bad because they were trying to find something they could use against them. Those two were after all two undercover against from the world government. But a job was a job and both of them would fulfill it at all costs.

Through some miracle they had successfully invaded the Whitebeard Family, which was lead by Edward Newgate. They had met Shanks as well, the head of the Akagami family and now their hard work seemed to pay off because the two big bosses had decided to send the two to the Straw Hats.

The reason why they were sent to them wasn't clear but still it was played out in their favor because their goal from the beginning was to find out how many members the Straw Hats had and who they were.

The unit which did all the jobs which weren't allowed for others. The Straw Hats. The "little" group which did all the dirty jobs, which gathered information about others and supported this big families because whenever the police tried to track down the people responsible for this crime, they never could find them. The Police and everybody in the government knew that Akagami and Whitebeard where the one's behind it, that they were giving the order to the killings but they never could find the group responsible for it. They only knew that the Straw Hats had a connection to both of the, very deep one's at that.

Only three members were exposed to the eye of the public. They names were even known as well as their Codenames.

Roronoa Zoro otherwise known as Marimo, then Sanji otherwise known as Black Leg and then the leader Monkey D. Luffy known as Strawhat.

Rumors even said that the famous Devil Child and Dead Bones were in their group, but those were just rumors, it wasn't confirmed. And even though the government knew the names and codenames from three of the members they didn't know their faces. They only knew what others had told them how they looked like.

And now Ace and Law, which had the codenames _**Fire Fist**_ and _**Surgeon of Death**_ were finally able to meet that phantom group. They were curious to know who was in the group, how many of them there really were and which rumors about them were false and which true.

Now they just had to wait. Akagami and Whitebeard were also present with the most closest members to them, who were called commanders. Ace had formed a deep bound with some of them. The door opened and everyone fell silent. A young man with black hair and a strawhat on his head walked inside of the room and looked around. Soon after he stepped through a young stern looking man with green hair and another with blond hair which covered one half of his face walked inside and then the rest came inside.

Two girls. One with Orange hair and the other with black. Then two older looking males. One with an Afro and a scar on his forehead the other had blue hair and some of his body parts seemed to be artificial, the last one to walk inside was a teenager with brown hair and a pink hat which had a big white "X" on it, some horns were glued to it as well. And then there was another young male hiding behind the blue haired man which they hadn't noticed before. But before anybody could say or do anything the boy with the strawhat marched forward with unbelievable speed and hugged Akagami.

"Shanks!" a soft melodic voice screamed out. It was the boy who had called the name from the Yonkou. The black haired teenager laughed softly and was happy that the older male hugged him back. Ace and Law were needless to say shocked and speechless at the display of clear affection between those two.

The famous Strawhat, Monkey D. Luffy, was a mere boy!

"Heya Anchor. It has been a while~ How have you been?" Luffy immediately pouted and stared at Shanks with a slight glare.

"Now, now brat's we have other things to do then watch you two bicker." the loud voice of Edward Newgate drew the attention back to the old man. "Oh yeah! You said something about a job!" the strawhat wearing boy's voice was heard again, overjoyed.

"Yeah Anchor. We have two Newbies here and for now we can't really take care of them. That's why you and your group have to take them in for a while. They may help you with your work." Everyone of the strawhat group looked immediately at the two black haired young man. Both of them twitched slightly as they felt the skeptical and murderous gazes directed to them.

"Ace, Law. I hope you behave there." Marco spoke for the firs time as he stepped to the leader of the Straw Hats and patted his head. "Mehhh Marco, stop that! I'm not a child anymore." cam the immediate reply to that action.

"Haha I know Luffy but for the most of us you are still a brat." Luffy huffed and blushed slightly out of embarrassment. "W..-Well then we'll be going now! Ace, Law follow us." the young male quickly ran out of the room, his group following soon after with a soft and amused chuckle, followed by amused laughter of the two 'bigger' groups.

Ace and Law looked at each other and then followed after the Straw Hats. Deep down they were still shocked that the group looked like this and that their leader was this young!

When they reached a room and the Straw Hat's sat down they looked confused around. They were still in the same house, only a few rooms away from where they had stayed at!

"What is it you two?" the orange haired female asked and grinned at them. "Surprised we were this close? Oh! By the way your whole money is going to me and when you need to buy stuff you have to ask me for your monthly allowance." Law only blinked and looked at the girl while Ace looked shocked at her "What!?" "It's normal for us all." the black haired woman said and smiled softly as she picked up her book and continued to read in it. "Well it isn't that SUPER that we always have to ask Nami for the money but believe me it is better like that.." as the blue haired man said that he looked at their leader with a meaningful look, the boy turned around and beamed at them. "Ah! We didn't even introduce ourselves! Everyone!" they all sighed but a smile was present on all of their lips. "I'm Nami. The one who goes out to gather information with Robin. I manage the bills and everything else here." the girl with the orange hair said and sat down beside the other female. "My codename is _**Burglar Cat**_ by the way~" she said in a singsong voice and motioned to the other female in the room.

"I'm Robin. My codename is _**Devil child**_ and I'm also a fighter beside the information seeking type." she said with a soft smile and looked around.

"Hmm~ Well let's see Chopper could you introduce yourself next?" the young teen with the pink hat twitched and looked with watery eyes to Robin and then to the young black haired male which was still hiding slightly behind Luffy now. "Man up already chopper." the green haired male said and sighed softly as he saw how devastated the teen looked. Chopper took a deep breath and looked directly at Law and Ace "I..-I'm Chopper! Tony, Tony Chopper. I'm the doctor of the group and my Codename is..-" a soft blush appeared on the teens cheeks and he grumbled softly "_**Cotton loving reindeer**_." he mumbled softly. "Usopp your turn!" he then screamed as he ran to Robin to sit in her lap and hide his face in his hands out of embarrassment. He was mostly at Robin's side when he felt troubled.

"A..-A..-Alright! It's the almighty Usopp-sama's turn!" the boy behind Luffy declared but when Ace and Law looked to him he hid behind his boss again. "I..-I'm Usopp! My Codename is _**Sogeking**_ and I'm the sharp shooter!" "Yeah Usopp is amazing he can hit a target which is very far away with ease!" Luffy exclaimed and grinned brightly at his friend. "Hehe~ Yup! Thanks for the cover Captain~" this confused Ace and his partner a bit, after all it wasn't very often that the groups referred to their boss by name or called them Captain.

"Well then if nobody wants to go next the it's my turn. Name's Sanji. Most of the others out there know me as _**Black Leg**_." a feral grin appeared on the blonds lips. "If you dare to hurt our Ladies in any way I will make you pay. Besides being one of the people which care for the trash I'm the cook here. Oh and that green haired moss head there is Zoro, codename _**Marimo**_." a big grin appeared on his lips at that. "I was the one who gave him that name~" Zoro glared at Sanji for a while but then turned his eyes to the newcomers. "If you dare do anything to hurt anyone in our group.. or Luffy.. I will cut you." both of them looked at each other again and nodded.

This group was really odd. But for now they had confirmed one thing. The Strawhat group existed and it had more members than they originally thought. "I'm just _**Dead Bones**_ Brook and this beside me is Franky our dear _**Cyborg**_ Yohohoho~ Besides us being the musician and the technic freak we also help when someone needs to be disposed of yohohoho~"

"And I'm Luffy. The captain of this Group. People called me since waay back Strawhat because I treasure and always wear it shishi~" the young boy with the scar under his eyes said happily and jumped around. "But for now..", he walked to the two undercover Agents and smiled brightly at them. "Welcome to the famiglia!"

Welp there you have it folks x)

I hope you liked the prolog/first chapter and you look forward to more x3


	2. Meeting the sworn brother('s)

_**Well it seems that some liked the idea with the killing Group of the Straw Hat's. There might be some OOC'ness on my part when I write and so on. Luffy will sometimes become very serious like he does in battle and so on but you guys know that. **_

_**Here in this Fic Luffy isn't so forgiving like in the Anime, he kills people when Whitebeard and Shanks tell him to, yes but only when he deems that those people really committed unforgiving crimes. It will be explained later why Luffy is like he is and of course how he found his Nakama~ **_

_**I'm seriously considering writing two more fanfictions like a Vampire!AU or a Pet!Au..~**_

_**A Kitty cat Luffy and a Vampire Luffy and in both Fics Ace is the "owner"**_

_**Oh god! No! Those ideas are now stuck in my head! **_

_**Mehh.. oh well..**_

_**On to the second Chapter of Mafia world! x)**_

**Meeting the sworn brother('s) and the first mission**

Ace and Law looked at each other. This group really was a bunch of.. strange people.

Everyone seemed kind of special in a way and both agents were sure that none of this people were acting. They were behaving like they always did.

They showed them their true selves.

But before anyone could say or do anything the door opened with a loud noise and a redhead walked inside. He had a headband around his forehead and had some scars across his left eye.

When his eyes found what he was looking for, which was Luffy, he grinned and opened his mouth to say something. But whatever he wanted to say was interrupted by the high squeal the black haired leader of the Straw Hat's which tackled the redhead and proceeded to hug him.

"Kid!" he exclaimed happily.

Law recognized the name. Eustass Kid. One of the Supernova's like Strawhat, which name was also revealed. He was one of the more ruthless one. He killed without mercy and didn't hesitate even if it involved killing innocent bystanders.

For Ace it took a while but then he also realized why the name sounded so familiar.

Eustass _**Captain**_ Kid. He frowned and sat down with Law on the bench beside Robin which was reading a book. He played with his lighter. Ace looked over her shoulder and smiled slightly.

"That is a nice book." he closed his lighter again because fire was the greatest enemy of paper. It could eat at it in a few minutes and nothing would stay behind of the valuable information it had held.

The black haired woman turned to him with a soft smile and chuckled softly. "Fufu~ It's nice to know that we will have another member in our little family who seems to enjoy reading as well _Fire Fist_-san."

"You don't have to add "san" to my name. Seriously do I look that old?" Law snorted softly and rolled his eyes at the obvious flirting his partner did.

But he could see that the black haired female wasn't interested at all in the new members. Not in that way Ace probably wanted to maybe.

His strategy was a good one. Flirt with them and try if he could get information with his looks. At some missions that tactic was considered effective and brought some results, but for this group..

It seemed that it wouldn't work.

"Hey Lu. It's been a while huh?" the redheads voice was heard loud and clear. All of the attention was back on the two leaders.

"You got yourself in trouble again right? Right?" the black haired teenager asked and tilted his head as he jumped around the older male.

"Of course I am idiot." he teased him and flicked his finger against his forehead. Luffy pouted and grumbled as he rubbed his forehead because of the slight pain he felt.

"What is it now? Leaving out your other brother like that? Don't you think that is mean?" another voice was heard and Luffy immediately brightened up. "Sabo!" a blond man with a hat and goggles entered the room. He grinned brightly and nodded at the young leader of the Straw Hat's.

"Missed me little brother?" he then asked and was glomped by that said brother.

"I missed you guys soo sooooo much! How could you leave me alone for so long!?" the black haired teenager asked and pouted cutely at the two.

Robin which saw the confusion on the face of the newcomers chuckled softly.

"They are Luffy's sworn brothers." she explained to them, which seemed to confuse the two even more.

* * *

Law looked at them more closely. They seemed to have forgotten about the other people in the room and seemed to be in another world. The surgeon chuckled amused at that display. It seemed that even criminals had such important connections. His soft laugh attracted the attention of the redhead and the blond looked in their direction as well.

"Lu? Who are those two?" Sabo asked and looked skeptically at them. Something about them seemed familiar but he couldn't remember what it was. He had to look into it when he had time for it.

"They are two new members. Shanks and the old man Whitebeard entrusted them to us!" he beamed at his two sworn brothers which looked at each other, sighed and then each gave Luffy a punch on the head. Two large bumps appeared and Luffy whined yet again.

"That hurt!"

"Idiot. Stop being so trusting." was the first thing that Kid said and he rolled his eyes annoyed by the naivety of the younger male. Sabo shook his head with a smile on his lips. "That's the way he is Kid. We can't change that. He is still a child after all."

"Mehh! You two are so mean to me!" was the whining answer. Luffy blinked and then glared at the two older and bigger males "Wait.. I'm no child!"

/ So slow... / was everyone's thought in the room.

"Whatever! Let's have a party for the newcomers!" predictably it was Luffy who said that. He had already forgotten the teasing Sabo and Kid did and forgave them instantly. Sanji only shook his head at the antics of their leader and went into the kitchen to prepare the food.

"Oi Marimo come on help me with the food."

"Sanji-kun no playing around alright? We are all hungry here." Nami teased whereby the blond blushed brightly and only walked faster into the kitchen while the green haired swordsman only grinned at the female and followed the cook into the kitchen.

Ace and Law were confused by that statement but everyone else seemed to be amused. Kid laughed loudly by the comment of the orange haired woman while Sabo and Luffy only grinned.

"Brook~" the tall man with the Afro looked at the black haired teenager and smiled knowingly, his violin already in his hands.

"I know, I know Luffy-san~ Yohohoho~" and with that said he started to play his violin. The Straw Hat's relaxed and sat down. the three leaders sat down together but not too far from the other Straw Hat's. They talked about anything and everything which they had missed out while they hadn't seen each other.

"So Luffy. What are you gonna do with the two Newbies?" the question came out of nowhere but the look in the eyes of the black haired teenager said it all. He had already decided that the two are Nakama. And Nakama are family.

"Hn. I wouldn't have expected anything less from you Lu." was Sabo's comment and he ruffled the hair of their younger brother. "Still you should let one of us take care of them too alright? I heard one of them is somewhat of a doctor right? Why don't give that one to Kid? He get's hurt very often after all."

"OI!" came the protest from the redhead, which resulted in Luffy laughing and the others snickering silently.

"Stop laughing already!" he growled annoyed.

"Alright." Luffy looked to Law and smiled at him. "Would it be a problem for you to go with him? He can be a pain in the ass and deep down he is still mean but also nice." he smiled brighter than before and Law blinked as he looked at the boy.

He was… different. He couldn't describe it, but something about this boy was different.

Law looked at Ace and they both nodded. Their investigation would go faster if they searched for information in all the little groups. Like that they could not only bring down the Straw Hat's but others as well.

"I'll go with Eustass-ya. Still I can't promise anything Mugiwara-ya."

Ace grinned and sat down in Law's lap. He stretched the cheeks of his childhood friend and snickered as he saw the annoyed look he had in his eyes.

"Be nice Law~" he said in a sing song voice which only just annoyed the black haired doctor more. Law pushed him off his lap and then grinned at the freckled teen. "And you behave here Ace. After all we don't want you to get kicked out."

Before anything could be said Sanji and Zoro came back with Food and Sake.

"It's a Party!" everyone just smiled at the antics of their leader. It was so much like him to be happy about such little things. That was something he seemed to inherit from Shanks. He did view the older redhead with the three scars over his eye as a father after all and looked up to him since he met him. He liked to copy some of the things he did.

"By the way Luffy you have another task to do. It hast to be done today and as soon as possible." Sabo mentioned as he drank some of the Sake Zoro gave them. "Thanks Zoro. Oh and thank you as well Sanji. I know that Lu can be a pain with all the food he eats but you still go with his selfish decisions." that he didn't only mean the celebration they had now but everything else was obvious for the original Straw Hat's members and they all nodded and smiled.

"Fufu~ Captain-san is more than worth it for us. He was the one who saved us after all." was Robins answer which surprised Law and Ace a bit. They didn't show it though. Not only did it seem that all these people had a mutual liking for the young boy..- teenager? – but they had a deep respect for him even if they teased them.

They seemed like a big family. Like the Whitebeard's and Akagami's and their men. It was confusing them, but they looked those thoughts away. After all they had to do their job and no matter what the price was they had to accomplish their goal.

Murder was wrong.

As everyone enjoyed the music and the food Ace tried to gather some more information about the members of this group. They maybe knew their faces now and their first name's – which helped a lot – they had to know more.

"Say.. Uhm.. Robin right?" he tilted his head and looked at the black haired woman which smiled at him – that smile didn't reach her eyes though – and nodded. Where did he know that name and her nickname from?

Wait..!

Nico Robin! The sole survivor of Orahara. The demon's child. He looked at her with pity in her eyes. He remembered what had happened two years ago with the Enies Lobby chaos. He didn't really like the CP9 section and to be honest he didn't like it how war the government went because of her but they were doing it to protect people.

"You are..-"

"Yes. But before you ask me anything _Fire Fist_ I want to ask you something in return~ Do you think that the world is alright as it is?"

That question caught him off guard and he didn't know how to answer it.

Robin only smiled knowingly and continued to talk.

"I don't think that the world is rightful right now. Life is not fair yes, but because of the government like it is now it is too cruel. We can't and won't allow it to be this way. That's why we are fighting. That's why we don't hesitate to do this. But mostly..-" at this a soft and real smile graced her lips "–.. we all do this for Luffy. He is the one who saved us all. You may not believe it but he and the others were the one's which saved me that time. He was also the one who had punched the Tenryubito and he would have probably killed him but we stopped him. We didn't want him to ruin his life." at this Ace's eyes widened and Law which was listening on the conversation was surprised.

They had heard of that incident but it wasn't known who did it.

Both of them hated the fact that those nobles were protected by the government but they had no other choice but to follow orders. It was for the good of the people, right? They were raised like that after all. The police and everything else were the good people while the others were injustice and bad.

But this people seemed different.

No. They couldn't let their personal affection for them get in their way. They kept silent while three pairs of eyes observed their reaction.

* * *

"Well then Lu, that is all you have to know. Who are you gonna take with you on this mission?" Sabo asked loudly for everyone to hear. Luffy only grinned at his blond brother.

"I'm going to take Nami with me because she knows the city the best. Robin of course, Usopp for safety and to keep an eye out for us and Ace." at that the green haired swordsman stood up and wanted to say something but one look from the strawhat wearing teen was enough and he sat back down. "You still have to rest Zoro. Chopper and Sanji you take care of him and watch out that he doesn't follow us alright?" the two nodded.

They knew after all that the second leader of theirs needed his rest.

"Huh? Me as well?" came the surprised call from Ace which resulted in Luffy nodding and grinning at him.

"I hope you are good at running and fighting strong opponents if the situation calls for it. We can't plan everything ahead with that leader of ours." Nami said with an mused smile at the surprise on Ace's face.

"Well then. Now that we have eaten I will go and prepare everything!" Usopp said enthusiastically and stood up to gather his equipment. Robin and Nami stood up as well.

"I will look over the maps again. We will go in a bit. So get ready you two." the orange haired woman winked at the two and that made Luffy only smile brightly.

"Don't rush them Navigator-san~ I will go to the car and I'll wait for you there." the black haired teenager stood up and ran to his archeologist to hug her. "You are awesome Robin!" he said happily and then let her go. Robin only chuckled and gave her captain a kiss on his cheek, which resulted in Luffy grinning happily and giving his trademark laugh "Shishishi~"

Ace couldn't understand the relationship between the two females and the black haired teen. It was confusing him. He walked over to Luffy and leaned towards him. "No worries kid. I'm strong and you will see that yourself." he purred.

Luffy only blinked and looked up to the taller, freckled teen. He seemed to stare deep into the soul of the older one and all of a sudden he smiled.

"Shishishi~ Alright! We will be counting on you Ace!" Luffy smiled brightly and like the smile which came out from nowhere the strawhat wearing teen hugged him.

Ace stiffened.

He didn't know what to do, but the hug was over as soon as it came and Luffy jumped around him till Nami and Usopp said that it was time to go. "Yaaay~ Let's go Ace!" was the happy answer to them. He took the hand of his new member in his own and dragged him to their Garage. A soft blush and a confused look appeared on Ace's face because of the actions from the younger teen.

"I wanna sit in the front!" as he went to sit down he got another bump was added to his head. "Outch! Nami! What was that for!" the orange haired female only rolled her eyes and put the three male in the back while she sat in the front.

"Well then. A short briefing for you Ace. We are going to go pick up some information from one informant of the other groups. Why this could be dangerous is because they still don't trust us because we are.. well the youngest group and they want to test us or it could be a trap. It could be someone we know but there is only a slim chance that it will be like that. And that's why we were sent. It's not only a trial for us, but for the other group as well." Ace only blinked in acknowledgement and nodded.

"I sure hope it's going to be someone we know or a good fighter!"

Nami and Usopp rolled their eyes and scolded Luffy for that sentence. It was never good if their leader got too exited because then the destruction he caused would be big.

Very, very big.

When they reached their destination only Luffy and Ace exited the car.

"We will be waiting at point 84 _Strawhat_. Please hurry up alright? Don't make us worry too much. We will drop _Sogeking_ at point 88 so he will have a good eye over you two but don't count too much on it. Come back safe." Ace looked confused. Nami had went back to the codenames? Why?

"It's always like that on missions." came the reply of Usopp, which talked to Ace for the first time. When those brown eyes turned to him he twitched but didn't look away. "We aren't naïve. We can't keep calling us by our first names when we go out on our missions. Right _Strawhat_?"

"Shishishi of course _Sogeking._" he smiled at his friends and nodded proudly. "Well then _Devil Child, Sogeking _and _Burglar Cat_ I'm counting on you."

"Leave it to us Captain!" they all answered in synch and smiled at their leader.

Luffy waited for his friends to turn around the corner and then turned to his partner for this mission.

"Well then _Fire Fist_ let's go finish this quickly." Ace nodded and the two started to move. Ace walked behind Luffy who was leading the way.

It didn't take them long till they reached a broken streetlamp where a shadowed figure was standing under. The figure turned to them and grinned.

"It has been a long time since I've last saw you _Mugi-chan_~"

Luffy's eyes widened and he blinked.

Huh? That couldn't be could it? Slowly the teenager walked towards the shadowed Figure.

"It can't be.. can it..?" Luffy asked shocked, his voice close to breaking. Ace who didn't understand what was going on stayed on his spot. He didn't know what he should do.

"_Bon-chan_!"

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**I know I'm mean to end it here but I think this is enough for you to read and process xD  
Somehow I felt like I was repeating myself so often T_T**_

_**I hope you guys still like this chapter!  
And I know it's late but I still wish you guys a happy new year! Sorry for the late update but like I mentioned before I hope you like the chapter x3**_

_**Review responses! :D**_

_**Azab:**_

_**Waii thank you x3**_

_**I'm glad you like it! And of course it's a Ace x Luffy fanfic. I can picture Luffy as seme but with Ace he is always an uke for me :3**_

_**Portgas:  
Thanks for your review x)**_

_**I hope you like the new chapter and enjoyed reading it!**_

_**MatchboxLuffy:**_

_**Oh geez ***__**flushes and flails**__*** Thank you so much for the compliment!**_

_**XxSaorixX:**_

_**There you go with the next chapter :D**_

_**Sorry for the late update! I still hope you like the new chapter though :)**_


End file.
